


Infatuation

by MilenaPandora



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oldfic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaPandora/pseuds/MilenaPandora
Summary: Junsu loves Jaejoong
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 2





	Infatuation

You love the way Jaejoong feels in your arms. You love how warm his back feels against your chest when you hug him from behind, how you just seem to fit together when you lean your head on his shoulder. Though the two of you rarely ever show affection in public, you make sure to indulge yourself as often as you can when in private, be it playfully when you need a favor, or in sympathy when he’s sad or angry. You will never forget how wonderful it felt to sit behind him on the motorcycle during the Yamaha filming, how amazing it felt to have your arms around his waist, your bodies so close together the world just ceased to exist. If you had died then, you think, you would have died happy.

You love the way he laughs. You love how natural and genuine and sudden the sound is. You can never get enough of the way his eyes close slightly when he laughs hard, or how he automatically covers his mouth (sometimes you think he’s ashamed of how he sounds, or how he looks, but you also wonder if it wasn’t something he picked while living with eight sisters; either way, you’ve never asked, and you doubt you ever will).

You love the way his lips taste. You had thought your first kiss with your girlfriend back in school had been amazing, but you could have never imagined how soft his lips would feel the first time he kissed you, how sweet his tongue would be when you opened your mouth to let him in. You could be addicted, you think, whenever you catch yourself staring at his mouth while he speaks, sometimes even failing to catch whatever he’s saying.

You love the way his skin feels. You can never get enough of casual touches in any given day, when you reach out to grab his arm or his hand just because you can, or when he does it, sliding his arm around your shoulders to bring you closer, leaning in just slightly to whisper something into your ear. You often remember the first time he let you touch him more intimately, that one time you got to share a hotel room. He wanted you like you had always wanted him; it was so easy to give in to his kisses, to allow your hands to roam over his naked arms, chest, hips. After that, you knew you were addicted—the next morning, you didn’t want to let go when it was time to get up, you didn’t want to give up the feeling of his arms around you, his warm chest against your back.

You love everything about him, but you hate how, at the end of the day, when night falls and you go home after a tiring day, you have to remind yourself that he isn’t yours. _A one time thing_ , he called it when you asked about that night you spent together. He doesn’t know that you didn’t—couldn’t—understand why he didn’t want you anymore, even though you said you did; he doesn’t know you cried yourself to sleep that night, muffling your sobs into your pillow so as to not awaken your roommates; he doesn’t know he shattered your heart into pieces so small you doubt you’ll ever be able to put it back together. He doesn’t know, and you doubt he ever will.

Nevertheless, you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on milena_1980@livejournal on February 29, 2008


End file.
